everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
GrimmsDePytheLover
Grimm Master or Queen Taco by her subjects, or Taco by her friends, is a 2015 introduced user. I have many, many, MANY OC's and unfinished fan fiction. About the fabulous me Real Name: Taco. Age: an age Gender: Derpette/female Nationality: Derptitis Interests: Ever After High, The old MLP, Grimm Brothers, Fairy Tale, Bears, eating tacos, reading old post on role-plays, looking at gender bent disney characters, Bad Blood, and shipping. Favorite Characters Ever After High: Faybelle Thorn, Maddy Hatter, Poppy O'Hair, C.A Cupid, Darling Charming, and Rosabella Beauty. Grimm Master Personality I have no idea how to describe my self. I am a cheerful, happy person with a dark side. I get really mad, really easy and you can end up slammed into a wall if you just touch my arm. Am a bouncy, adventurous, derpette who loves Tacos. I am very weird and I take that as a complement. I'll figure out how to desribe my self latter. Please help me, Appearance Diry blonde, wavy hair and light blue eyes. Original Characters Royals * Elizabeth Nimble, daughter of Mary from Mary had A little Lamb and Jack B. Nimble * Lucky Eyes, son of Three Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, and Three Eyes * Violet Liddel, daughter of Alice's older sister from, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Princess Common Sense, daughter of Queen Pure Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth * Victoria "Tori" Tortoise, daughter of the Tortoise from The Tortoise and The hare * Hailey Hare, daughter of the Hare from The Tortoise and The Hare * Brenda Dancer, daughter of the second dancing princess from, The Twelve Dancing Princess * Rosa Dearg, daughter of the Red fairy * Carol Ann Gale, niece of Dorothy from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Flint Oz, son of The Wizard of Oz from The Wonderful ''Wizard of Oz * Peeta Wolf, next big Bad wolf * Adam Charming, son of the Prince from ''The Little Mermaid * Bob Smith, son of Milo from The Phantom Tollbooth '' * Eric Charming, next Beast in ''Beauty and The Beast * Samantha Clause, daughter of Santa Clause * Liberty Books, daughter of two narrators * Callula Mouse, sister to the three blind mice * Hilda Swanson, daughter of The Ugly Duckling * Finn Kvinde, grand daughter of the Finn Woman from The Snow Queen * Miley Grimm, daughter of Milton Grimm * Ethan Knightly, next Knight in The 12 dancing Princess * Milla Miller, daughter of The Millers Daughter from Rumpelstiltskin * Cardien Solider, son of a Card Solider from Alice's adventures in Wonderland * Fastest Charming, son of a king charming * Darl Charming, son of a king charming * Arthur Knight, son of A Knight in Shinning Armor from various tales * Anita Savior, daughter of the Ant from The Ant and The Grasshopper * Breada Bar-Prinze, next Bear prince in Snow white and Rose Red * Mary-Qwenth Machen, daughter of Marlinchen from The Juniper Tree * Townsley Mouse, son of the Town Mouse from The Town Mouse and the Country '' * Courtney Mouse, daughter of the Country Mouse from ''The Town Mouse and The Country Mosue * Acela Card, daughter of an ace card from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Rebels * Taylor Grimm, daughter of Giles Grimm * Willamina Rabbit, daughter of The White Rabbit's daughter (not related to Bunny) * Dora Mouse, daughter of The Dormouse from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Martin Gothel, son of Mother Gothlel from Rapunzal * Eve Nimble, daughter of Jack B. Nimble. * Uno Eyes, daughter of One Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, and Three Eyes * Princess Poem, daughter of Queen Sweet Rhyme from The Phantom Tollbooth * Prince Mccurse, son of the wizard from The Frog Prince * Abelia Knight, daughter of The First Dancing Princess from The 12 dancing Princess * Pumpkin Oráiste, daughter of the Orange Fairy * Brittney Obtenirchat, daughter of The Miller's youngest son from Puss in Boots * Wicked West, daughter of The Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Foxy Grapes, daughter of the Fox from The Foxy and The Sour Grapes * Wilma and William Wonka, twin childern of Willy Wonka from, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory * Amy Capulet, next Isolde from Tristian and Isolde * Adara Сын, daughter of Fire Son from, Snow Daughter and Fire Son * Veronica Shells, next princess in The Little Mermaid; * Jewel Diamonds, daughter of the younger daughter from Diamonds and Toads * Jaiden Toad, son of the older daughter from from Diamonds and Toads * Aurora Glänzend, daughter of the kind sister from Mother Holle; * Gerald Constantine, son of Gerda from The Snow Queen * Symphony Soloway, daughter of the Nightingale from The Nightingale * Daughter Goose, daughter of Mother Goose * Cloud White, son of Snow-White from'' Snow White and Rose Red'' * Freedom Pan, next Peter Pan in Peter and Wendy * Water Drops, next Tinkerbell in Peter and Wendy * Quinn Feathers, daughter of a Pegasus * Sharpay "Jazzy" Hook, adopted daughter of Captain Hook from Peter and Wendy * Fabulous Charming, daughter of a king charming and next princess in The Frog Prince * Fearless Charming, son of a king charming and next prince in Rapunzel * Queenie D. Beast, daughter of Prince Darling from Prince Darling * Mia C. Mirror, daughter of the magic mirror from Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * Grace Hopson, next Grass Hopper in The Ant and The Grasshoper * Paperina Danser, next Paper Ballerina in The Steadfast Tin Solider * Bambina Rock-a-bye, daughter of the baby from Rock A Bye Baby Neutral * Golden Eyes, daughter of Two-Eyes from One Eyes, Two Eyes, Three Eyes * Alison Wonderland, daughter of Alice from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Kammie Boots, daughter of Puss in Boots from Puss in Boots * Scout South, daughter of Glinda the witch of the south from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Daniella Adagio, daughter of The fourth dancing princess from The Twelve Dancing Princess * Scardy Lion, daughter of the Cowardy Lion from THe WOnderful Wizard of Oz * Rowan Jo Mahogany, daughter of The Red Queen from Through The Looking Glass * Alfred Elfin son of an elf from The Elves Dance * Bera Bar-Prinze, next Bear prince's sister in Snow White and Rose Red * Empress Lokket, daughter of the Emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes Roybels * Diamond East, daughter of The Wicked Witch of the East from The Wizard Of Oz * Annie Resenärer, daughter of one of the three travlers from Stone Soup * Carmen Worn, daughter of the third dancing princess from The 12 dancing princess * Oil Tin, son of The Tin man from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Princess Eschangier, daughter of the Prince from The Prince and The Pauper * Fierce Charming, son of a KIng CHarming and next prince in Cinderella * Turquoise T. Fairy, daughter of the Blue haird fairy * Alfreda Elfin, daughter of an elf from the Swedish fairy tale, The Elves Dance * Terry Tone, daughter of the fiddler from The Wonderful Musician * Isabelle Fischer, daughter of the fisherman from The Fisherman and his Wife Up-Coming OC'S (that aligment have not been decided) Spindle and Thread, grand daughters of Prof. Rump Birden Juniper Adults * Whitney Rabbit * Mary Nimble * Mother Gothel * Queen Sweet Rhyme * Queen Pure Reason * Leon Coward Siblings * Dawn Nimble, younger sister to Elizabeth and Eve; Daughter of Jack b. Nimble and Mary * IDK Friends Here theirs Scythe Sasin, CeriseKitty3030, Kayjay1025, Sabineforce, The Amazing AmaZeMenTS, MamonoGal1311 (Nyx), Mishachu Tubby, DexvenForever, WootdorfFilmCo and Vintage poseur. A few i had a rough start with, but thats gone now. IRL, theirs P. Chip, Carmel, Carrot and My dad. :3 Carmel and P. Chip, we all have the same interest, Carrot, i was always stuck sitting next to him and yeah, and my dads my dad. :3 Romance I hate it. It sucks. No guy wants to date and odd ball like me. IT IS STUPID Ships TOP TEN OC SHIPS! 10. Minuxel One word: Cute 9. Annroy 8. Clovier: Cute as kttens, cuts as kittens 7. Raiet: Not to sure on this one. Vi hates madness and Raini is mad. But if things with Axel don't work out, Vi can always turn to her roomie. :3 6. IDK 5. Abthan: Destiny sometimes works out for these two 4. Willamina Rabbit and William Wonka: A guy with no destiny and a girl with a weird fam: Love 3. Wickrow Hood: It's just love. Just love 2. Taytin: It was my first... Intill i fell in love with the first ship listed 1. Pythe: An emotionless solider and a not-so-proper princess, whats not better then that? TOP TEN OC FRIENDSHIPS/BROSHIPS! 10. TBA 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. Martin Gothel and Prince Mccurse: The two cousins are great friends, one of their parents going of script and yah. 3. Willamina Rabbit and Dora Mouse: Agian, Willamina takes spot three. These to are wonderlandiers, totally different from totally different parts, and are now the best of friends. 2. Poem Sense: A lot of people aren't really shipping this anymore, but the two cousins always had a sisterly bond, and not even Poem's love life will stop it :) 1.Eveoem: A princess and a commoner, two girls who are totaly different, but have bonded as frieds. TOP TEN OC RIVAL SHIPS We invented this in chat. Will CeriseKitty3030. 10. TBA 9. TBA 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. TBA 5. TBA 4. TBA 3. TBA 2. Hmmmmm.... I just go with what Cerise Kitty said with Page and Poem being rivals :3 Though I don't see Po hating anyone. 1. Common Scythe: Come on, she hates him. And everyone noes this. Scythe, i don't really know. Other Hailey Hare and Fastest Charming: Gosh blame A Prince and A Hare. She almost KISSED HIM TOP TEN CANON CHARACTER SHIPS!!!!! Na too lazy Don't really care about shipping them Quotes Notes * LO As i stated, i am 50% alien * I am the queen of the derptits * I tend to speak in third person sometimes * I am an abstract Shipper, meaning i ship weird ships Like Cerise Hood and Holly O'Hair * I also am a ship ohallic, meaning I LOVE SHIPPING AND ALMOST ANYTHING I SHIP WITH SOMETHING * I prefer to be called Grimms and not GM any more. GM is the name Of a car company. :3 * I am currently rolling to the nearest disney world * My fav Taylor Swift song is Bad Blood * I am listening to it right now * You can tell this because she has a pic her and her user pic is of bad blood. * You all should ship Poem and Scythe. * and if not, it's the end. * i am weird. * i call myself the alien girl with too many OC's. * If I very leave the wiki (I probably won't, but if I do), I would leave to my OC's to the fallowing people if they are still here: Scythe, AmaZe, and Kayjay. * I love looking at my reflection. * My Favorite Taylor Swift song from 1989 is either bad blood, shake it off, or blank space. * my favorite from red was red * My favoirte from Speak Now is Mean and Enchanted * My favoirte from Fearless is Love Story and You belong with me * My favoirte from her first album was Picutre to Burn * I almost became the sister in law to by favorite stuffed animal when my stuffed animal, Bear, almost married my sister. * My plan is going very smothly. PYTHE. SHIP THE PYTHE. * How did pythe get it's ship name? how, How, HOW? * I'm going to back a Taylor Grimm, custom doll. I plan to use a Darling Charming doll. * You might be slightly surprised that C.S had a boyfriend. Most user who know that character well, would never guess she did. * People seem to be flatreed that I consider them a friend. What, am i some super star? * I'm not sure were the name "Grimm Master" came from, It just popped in my head back when i was a little anon. But now, few people call me Grimm Master. My friends like Scythe, Sab, Cerise, ect call me Grimms while some call me GM and others call me Grimm Master Blog Posts Hello! aka somthing i don't care much about What does Princess Poem think of... aka were Poem makes a fool of herself on the subject of Scythe What does Sharpay Hook think of... aka where Jazzy yells The Never Evers, Part One aka Sam Smurf The Never Evers, Part Two aka Paige Corn Head Shots, and Full Bodies, Oh my! aka Art Request Category:Grimm Master Category:Driver